


Blue Moon

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: It's Halloween, 1963, and Napoleon and Illya snag a moment's peace handing out candy to trick-or-treaters.





	

They sat on the steps of their apartment building. Illya could have blended in with the night, dressed in his warm black turtleneck, had it not been for the light of the full moon shining down on his golden hair. Beside him, Napoleon sat with the bowl of candy that he and Illya were distributing to the trick-or-treaters as they milled by.

Napoleon only had a light jacket on, and he was trying very hard not to flinch at the brisk air, if for no other reason than to show his partner that he could spend an evening out in the chill.

He scrunched his shoulders together and looked up at the moon reflecting in the building windows.

“Blue moon tonight,” he commented to Illya.

“It’s not blue!” a Princess Aurora huffed as she accepted the candy from them and heard him. “See?”

“A blue moon means there have been two full moons in the same month,” Illya explained. “We had one in the beginning of the month, and now again on Halloween.”

“Oh…” she said. “Neat!”

And she ran off in search of more candy.

“Thanks for making me look smart again,” Napoleon mused.

The wind whipped up again, and, this time, he did wince.

“Are you cold, Napoleon?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You need a turtleneck like mine.”

“Yeah, that’d be a good investment…”

“…I shall keep that in mind,” Illya said. He looked on at the next wave of trick-or-treaters. “They don’t seem to mind the cold.”

“Yeah, well, when you’re a kid in search of candy, there’s very little else that matters…” Napoleon mused. “I remember when I was a kid…”

“What did you dress up as? A cowboy? A prince?“ Illya laughed.

“One year, I went as Hamlet, actually, so yeah, a prince.”

“…Of course. I’ll bet you had a plastic skull to carry, too.”

“I did. The tights kept the chill out, too.”

“Oh, then I shall get you tights in addition to the sweater.”

“…Thanks.”

Illya chuckled quietly.

“What are partners for?”

 _For evenings like this_ , Napoleon silently answered.


End file.
